prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS25
Is episode 25 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary Saki comes to the beach to help Kenta's family at their seaside shop. Manwhile, at Dark Fall, Goyan was angry, that Pretty Cure got a new power. Ms. Shitataare said, that it's because of Michiru and Kaoru's mismanagement of the fountain Pretty Cure got new power. Then she said, that no matter how powerful they get, they won't be able to stand agains her, and left, calling Goyan Go-chan. Back at the beach, Saki and Mai were making shaved ice, and Yuuko was helping with the dishes. She was very excited working with Kenta's family. Meanwhile, Moop and Foop wanted to explore the Land of Greenery, but Flappy stopped them, because they don't know the Land of Greenery that well. Then the accidentally threw out the bag, making a noise. Then Saki and Mai went there, and the 2 spirits hid. Saki said, that since yesterday they always hide whenever she tries talking to them. Choppy said, that they are a bit afraid of people, but were very lively in the Land of Fountains. Then Saki and Mai returned, only to see everyone sad. There was a new stand of shaved ice, "straight from the Fountain of Water", by Ms. Shitataare, here known as Mizushita. Her shaved ice was very delicious, because she uses magic to make it. They broght some ice, and it was too delicious. Kenta's dad decided to make war, and started selling doubles. Mizushita(taare) started selling doubles too. Then it was triple, quartuple, quintuple, 10 times, 12 times... until it didn't fit. Mizushita(taare) won. Moop and Foop were still eating her ice. They said, that it brings memories, about the Land of Fountains, the Fountain of Sky and Michiru and Kaoru. They told the story of how they met Michiru and Kaoru - when the fountain dried up, the 2 were hiding under the trees, and one fell. Then Kaoru saved them, by stopping the tree. She said, that the tree annoyed her. Michiru asked, don't they have to deal with everyone hiding, but Kaoru said it doesn't matter. Moop and Foop were always grateful them for saving, even though they have never talked with them. Saki and Mai heard their story, and went cleaning the table, because Kenta noticed them. Then Yuuko remembered, how she used to eat warm yakisoba after playing at the beach. Then Kenta's dad decided to sell Yakisoba, and it worked. Mizushita(taare) was angry, and Goyan, pretending to be a customer, came at her, asking bitter melon taste (gohya). He reminded her to deal with Pretty Cure too, not just sell shaved ice. All the mascots were asleep, and Moop with Foop woke up, and went away, saying, that it smells like the Fountains. Then Flappy got up, and said, that Moop and Fuup are gone. Then Mizushita came with 2 spirits, and revealed herself as Ms Shitattare. Saki called her Hana Mizutare (Ms. Snooty-tare) Then she summoned a waterball to make Saki and Mai fly. She teleportes somewhere mid-sea, and summoned ice dragon Uzaina. Saki and Mai were flying, and transformed mid-air. They landed on a special ice stadium to battle. Uzaina was faster then others. It pushed the Cures to the sides. Then Ms Shitataare said to finish Moop and Fuup too throwing them. Uzaina prepared to use ice breath, but Bloom and Egret saved them. Uzaina kept blowing the ice breath. Then she started calling Michiru and Kaoru cowards, and Bloom with Egret started defending them.Ms Shitataare got mad, and accidentally said, that they will be forever sealed in Dark Fall under Akudaikaan's hand. Then Bloom and Egret realised, that they were alive. Ms SHitataare said, tht it doesn't matter, since Bloom and Egret will be frozen soon. Bloom and Egret said, that they can't lose here, until they meet Michiru and Kaoru. Then Moop and Fuup were touched, and gave them new Spiral Ring Set, allowing them to use Spiral Heart Splash. Then they were sure, that if they keep collecting Miracle Drops, they will be able to meet them. Moop and Fuup wanted to meet them too, and the Cures were sure, that they'll meet them too. Then they retruned back, and Saki said, that Yuuko could actually be part of Hoshino's, but Kenta got angry at her for those words. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Ms. Shitataare *Goyan *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Hoshino Kenta *Outa Yuuko *Hoshino Kengo Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star